Azaspirane derivatives, processes for their preparation and methods of their use have been described. Geschickter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,393, issued Aug. 28, 1984.
Tenoso et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,333, issued Mar. 31, 1987.
Rice et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem., 10 (5), 731-735 (1973).
Rice et al., J. Heterocycl, Chem., 10 (5), 737-741 (1973).
Rice et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,277, issued Jun. 14, 1966.
Rice et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,947, issued Nov. 1, 1966.
Rice et al., J. Med. Chem., 6, 388-402 (1963).
Rice et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem., 1(3), 125-127 (1964).
Rice et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,546, issued Jul. 23, 1974.
DiMartino et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Therapeut., 236, 103-110 (1986).
Badger et al., Immunopharmacol., 10, 201-207 (1985).
Geschickter Fund, British Patent Application Number 929,739, published Jun. 26, 1963.
A full text of the background of the invention as described above was published in Badger, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,557, issued Oct. 16, 1990.